El Poder De Las Lagrimas De Un Ángel
by Gaby Klainer Marin
Summary: Blaine es el típico BadBoy pero su pasado le a hecho olvidar quien es casi por completo escondiendo así un gran secreto dentro de su interior de el cual se avergüenza. Kurt es un ángel pero al igual que su hermano Finn,Santana,Mercedes,Nick y Jeff y todos los ángeles que deambulan por la tierra tienen que mantenerlo en secreto o solo compartirlo con otros ángeles.
1. ¡Hola chico nuevo!

Glee no es mio, ni Kurt ni Blaine, Ni Rachel ni nadie solo mi locura y esta historia

Capitulo 1 - ¡Hola chico nuevo!

Narra Kurt:Otro día en que las chicas me obligan a espiar a Finn que tienen con el pobre chico hace un año que llego a la ciudad es vecino de Rachel y a ella la vuelve loca, no entienden que me quemo fácilmente con el sol y dice mi linda mama que a un niño de 5 años con mi tono de piel le salen pecas ashh no me gusta como se ve mi carita con pecas

Kurt: Si me salen pecas prometo que no vuelvo a venir al parque - Aunque me resisto siguen arrastrándome, no me gusta ser tan ligero asi no puedo defenderme de cuando a Rach o Cedes se les da por arrastrarme a sus locuras.

Mercedes: Sigue quejándote y le diremos a tu mama que te pintaste con su pintalabios favorito

Kurt: Nooo por favor lo de el pintalabios no, ella me dijo que si volvía a gastar otro me quedaría sin mesada por todo el verano.

Rachel y Mercedes: Gracias Kurtie, ahora C-A-M-I-N-A

Narro yop:

Siguieron arrastrando a Kurt cuando algo llamo la atención del pequeño castaño

Kurt: Cedes ¿Quien es ese niño no lo había visto en todas la veces que hemos venido al parque?

Mercedes: No se, mejor le preguntamos su nombre , tal ves sea interesante.

Rachel: No Mercedes por favor, ya falta poco para que logremos arrastrar a Kurt a ver a Finny... Digo a ver como juegan fútbol - Se corrijo Rachel con un ligero sonrojo en su pequeñas mejillas

Kurt: Anda Rach vamos

Así los tres pequeñines se dirigieron a los columpios donde un pequeño niño pelinegro se paseaba muy triste  
Kurt fue el primero en acercarse y hablar

Kurt: ¡Hola niño nuevo! ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Narra Blaine:

Kurt: ¡Hola niño nuevo! ¿Cual es tu nombre?  
Escuche una vos muy chillona estaba todavía muy triste de que mi hermano Cooper se lleve toda la atención que solo le iba a decir a esa niña molesta que se fuera hasta que note que era un niño, un niño muy bonito, pensé en presentarme, pues mi mami dice que siempre hay que responder las preguntas de los demás y tener elegancia.

Blaine: Mi nombre es Blaine

Kurt: Lindo nombre Blaine, yo soy Kurt, ellas son Cedes y Rach, bueno así les digo yo, porque estabas tan trist- No pudo terminar de hablar Kurt cuando una niñita mas enana que yo lo interrumpió

Rachel: Bueno Braine ya nos tenemos que ir quiero ver jugar a Finny  
Mercedes: Calla Rachel, no vas a ver a Finn hoy, primero hay que ayudar a Bryan

Kurt: Chicas su nombre no es Braine o Bryan es Blaine, perdónalas tienen lento aprendizaje , la maestra dice que tienen el cerebro lleno de teflon porque no saben contar hasta después de el 4,ahora si nos vas a decir porque estabas tan triste.

Blaine: Mi hermano se lleva toda la atención de mis papas y por eso salí corriendo de mi casa, apenas nos mudamos hoy y ya me olvidaron -Deje escapar una pequeña lagrima y Kurt sin conocerme me abrazo, sentí algo muy raro en mi estomago así como cosquillas

Narra Kurt:  
Sentí algo raro en mi estomaguito con el abrazo que le di a Blaine, el resto del día nos la pasamos platicando los cuatro y cuando estaba por oscurecer estuvimos de acuerdo en vernos todos mañana.  
Creo que este es el inicio de una linda amistad.


	2. Primer beso,primer amor¿Primer adiós?

Gracias por el Review **Candy Criss**...

Y Gracias a todos los que leen estó.

Capitulo 2 - Primer Beso,Primer Amor,¿Primer Adiós?

Un año después

Narra Kurt:

Cuantas cosas cambiaron en un año, Blaine se volvió nuestro mejor amigo, Mercedes y Rachel no me descubren por mis travesuras con el maquillaje de mi madre, Rachel aunque sigue buscando que Finn le haga caso, prefiere estar con nosotros en las tardes que estar espiando a Finn, hablando de Rachel, no a dejado de sonreír desde que Finn le dio su primer beso mientas ella le ayudaba a limpiar la mordida que le había dado Brittany, según Britt, Santana una niña latina y ruda, le había dicho que Finn era de vainilla y por eso lo mordió, Mercedes, Blaine y yo seguimos escuchando miles de veces la historia y Rach nos sigue presionando para dar nuestro primer beso, esa niña comienza a asustarme...

Narro yo:

Una tarde soleada de primavera y tres pequeños niños escuchaba sentados en sus columpios por 5ta vez la historia del primer beso de su molesta amiga Rachel, cierto castaño planeaba pegar su boca con pegamento industrial para que se callara, pero una morena y un pequeño pelinegro le recordaban que Berry encontraría la forma de poder hablar, una morena ya cansada la cayo antes de continuara.

Mercedes: Rachel sabes que te quiero pero en estos momentos apoyo a Kurt con la idea de pegarte la boca, para que te calles un rato, te diré que yo ya di mi primer beso, fue con ese chico de boca grande...Sam...-La morena dijo toda su historia y espero los gritos de su amiga gritos que nunca llegaron pues esta solo apuntaba a un pequeño pelinegro de ojos avellana y a un castaño ojos azules, los cuales ante tal reacción se encontraban asustados.

Kurt: Rach...¿porque no gritas?...me estas asustando...Dejarías de apuntarnos y mirarnos con es cara...Rach que estas planeando...-El castaño pedía a su amiga la cual solo estaba callada y apuntando sospechosamente a ambos pequeños.

Rachel: Ustedes...solo ustedes faltan... Mercedes-Dijo la castaña apuntando a la morena- Trae a Quinn y a Britt

Blaine: Nooo, yo no quiero besar a Britt o a Quinn...Ni se te ocurra decir Santana...

Rachel: No hay problema...Besense ustedes 2...

Narra Kurt:

Rachel: No hay problema...Besen se ustedes 2...-Mis lindos oídos me fallan o Rachel se volvió mas loca que de costumbre.

Kurt: ¿Queeeee?... Rach, estas loca.

Rachel: No Kurt, dicen mis padres que hay besos entre niños y niñas, asi como ellos, dicen que ellos tienen una forma diferente de amar y aunque no es malo, mucha gente los trata mal por esto, ellos dicen que nunca mire mal a ese tipo de personas, no son malos, son normales, amo a mis 2 papás...-Que lindas palabras- Ahora besense...-Ahh como le encanta destruir lindos momentos a esta niña.

Blaine: Esta bien, ven Kurt, es esto o besar a Santana a Britt o a Quinn...-¿Que acaba de decir Blaine?...Debe estar bromeando...Un minuto...Se esta acercando...¡NO ESTA BROMEANDO!.

Narro yo:

Y en ese momento ambos niños se dieron un pequeño beso, beso que hizo crecer algo en ambos, como el día en que se conocieron, quien diría que a tan joven edad descubrieron el amor...

Kurt: Listo Rach, ahora si vas a dejar de hablar de tu beso con Finn o tenemos que traer el pegamento industrial

Rachel: Ya me callare...-Gracias pensaron los tres- ahora díganme que sintieron todos.

Kurt, Blaine y Mercedes: RACHEL.

2 horas después

Narro yo:

Un pequeño castaño se alistaba para dormir mientras oía a sus padres contarle la historia de que el era diferente, que era gay.

Sra Hummel: Lo supimos desde tu segunda navidad que pediste un vestido y maquillaje de regalo -Una tos extraña-...No te preocupes mi pequeño Kurt... Te amaremos tal y como seas.

Burt Hummel: Solo prométeme hijo que si alguien te llega a hacer daño nos lo dirás, no quiero que nada malo te pase, los padres de Rachel tienen razón, hay muchas personas alla afuera que no aceptan a las personas por lo que son

Y sin que nadie lo supiera muy cerca de ellos había alguien que no aceptaba a los homosexuales...¿Quien?...Quien mas que el señor Anderson, el cual hace pocos minutos había golpeado a su pequeño hijo por darle un beso a cierto castaño, el señor Anderson era un monstruo y estaba por convertir a su hijo en otro.

Narra Blaine:

Debo cambiar, no quiero que papá me vuelva a golpear, por mi culpa nos vamos a mudar a Los Ángeles, no me puedo despedir de mis amigos, papá dice que entre mas pronto salgamos de este lugar menos marica me volveré, hoy es mi ultima noche bajo las luces de Lima, Rachel mentía, Kurt y yo no somos normales, no merecemos vivir, voy a cambiar.

Adiós Lima.

Adiós para siempre Kurt.

A la mañana siguiente.

Narro yo:

Era un día triste llovía, pero aun así 3 pequeños niños esperaban a su amigo Blaine el cual nunca volvería...JAMAS.

Rachel: Vayámonos Kurt, ya no va a venir.

Kurt: Esta bien Rach.

Al parecer el castaño ya lo savia de alguna forma su corazón le decía que Blaine no volvería.

3 semanas después

Narra Kurt:

Lo savia, Blaine ya no esta aquí, se fue, Mercedes dijo que se mudo a Los Ángeles, creo que es mi culpa.

Eso no es lo que me preocupa, me siento triste, mi mamá esta enferma, tengo esperanzas de que va a estar bien, yo lo se.

Notas:

Kurt todavía no sabe que es un ángel

Blaine va a volver siendo malo

Hay demonios implicados en la historia a los cuales ya les tengo nombres, todos relacionados con personajes que ya conocemos que quieren o quisieron destruir Klaine o CrissColfer cof cof Mia y Will cof cof

La mamá de Kurt va a morir como se explico en Glee

Finn también es como en Glee hermanastro de Kurt

Sebastian y Dave van a aparecer

Sebastian es bueno y Dave es como en Glee

Niff son ángeles que ayudan a Kurt

Puede haber KurtBastian (Solo un poco) más adelante.

:D Gracias por leer mi locura :D


End file.
